Prince of the Crossroads
by SniperKingSogeking0341
Summary: Luffy had saved his life many times before. Now it was his turn to help him. Sadly, all good things come at a price and the price-tag on this deal was his soul… Rated M for language and violence


**Title:** Prince of the Crossroads

**Author:** Shinju Tori

**Character(s):** Mugiwara pirates, OCs from One Piece and Supernatural, Crowley and the Winchester Brothers…Maybe other characters in later chapters...

**Genre:** AU, angst, hurt/comfort, nakama-ship, romance, & I dunno what else….

**Summary:** Luffy saved his life many times before. Now it was his turn to help him. Sadly, all good things come at a price and the price-tag on this deal was his soul…

**Spoilers:**_Anything before the two years skip in OP and from Season 5 on in SPN…_

**Disclaimer:** Ya really think Gabe and Ace would've kicked the bucket if I owned One Piece or Supernatural? I don't own anything but my Own Characters: Emily/Shinjiel, Pearl, Peraline, Sister Blood, Jackie, etc.

**Rating:** M for violence/gore & strong language (both English and Japanese)…

**A/N:** What can I say? I've taken a liking to everyone's favorite King of the Crossroads/Hell and I noticed that Alistair got a little protégé while Crowley, as far as we know, is all by his lonesome. Add that to the idea of various Mugiwaras making deals with crossroads demons and you get this. Hope ya like~! :D

_**OP-SPN-OP-SPN-OP-SPN-OP-SPN-OP-SPN-OP-SPN-OP-SPN-OP-SPN-OP**_

Nervously, he rubbed his hands on his cargo shorts, looking around for any sign of whatever he summoned. It made him a little guilty, stealing from Peraline, but he had no choice. The whole crew...No. HE needed Luffy back. Quickly he reviewed what he remembered Peraline telling the crew about the box before Luffy died and what it did exactly.

Buried at the center of a crossroad? Check. Buried exactly on the stroke of Midnight? Got that one done, alright. Burned the herbs that were in the box to summon a particular creature? The ashes of the herbs were still smoking on a platter that he brought with him _(Sanji would throw a fit if he knew but he didn't know if he would survive the night)_ and they were letting out a smell not too different from scotch. Picture of himself in the box? May not have his name on it but Peraline said it was "the picture that counted not the name cuz pictures can capture bits of your soul in them."

"Hallo…" A voice, with an accent that he couldn't place, said from behind him. He jumped, and turned around expecting to see a horrifying beast or something like that. Instead standing there was an ordinary looking man, somewhere in his mid to late 40's, with short black hair, sharp dark brown eyes, pale skin, and a knowing smirk. He was dressed in a black suit and shoes with a black dress shirt and a dark silvery-black tie. On his right ring finger was a simple gold band, the only visible jewelry that he could see on him.

The man eyed him, his smirk widening, before he gave him a mocking bow. "Name's Crowley. And you are…?" He didn't reply to the man's _(Demon's?)_ question, and instead asked his own, "You can do anything for me?" The demon, Crowley smiled and soothingly replied, stepping closer to him, "Yes I can…So what'll be? Looks? Money? Women or men if you're that way inclined?" Crowley wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at him as he shook his head. "A soul for a soul. You bring back my Captain, Monkey D. Luffy, and I'll give you my soul…"

Crowley thought it over and asked "How long?" He looked at him confused until Crowley clarified "How long until I collect your soul? Cuz this deal isn't worth 10 years free…And I won't go any higher than a year for THAT soul in particular…"

He thought it over, pacing back and forth, his boots creating little dust clouds as he moved, before stopping and saying "6 months." Crowley chuckled and after he stopped, he frowned and retorted "I'll have to risk my neck, sneaking into Heaven to nab Mugiwara Luffy's soul for you. 1 month."

He frowned himself and folded his arms replying "5 months." Crowley responded, snorting "2 months. I'll be up against the entirety of Heaven's armies you know."

He sighed and said, resigned, "3 months. Take it or leave it…" Crowley grinned "I'll take it."

He sighed and held out his hand. Crowley laughed, pushing his hand to the side as he walked right up to him, so that their faces were inches apart.

"Didn't anybody tell you how a Crossroads Deal is sealed? **You**," Crowley grabbed the back of his head, "and **I** need to kiss. Standard procedure." He gave him a sly smile, playfully said, "Pucker up, buttercup!" and kissed him, tilting his head to get a better angle on his mouth.

Crowley's mouth tasted like a mixture of sulfur and scotch and he reeked of both and, faintly, of dog too. When they parted Crowley grinned and snapped his fingers. "There. You're precious Captain is alive and well now so don't you worry~!" He turned to leave and paused, smiling back at him, and softly said "See you in three months…"

_**OP-SPN-OP-SPN-OP-SPN-OP-SPN-OP-SPN-OP-SPN-OP-SPN-OP-SPN-OP**_

**TBC…**

Yes, next time you will learn who the person who summoned Crowley is (if you haven't guessed already) is so be patient…

Like it? Hate it? Want Alistair to torture it for all eternity? LET ME KNOW!

Just don't flame please… If ya do the flames will be used to fuel Luffy's rage at Blackbeard and entrap Godstiel in a ring of Holy Fire…


End file.
